Avengers Week Off
by Noelle2305
Summary: Everyone lives AU- After Endgame, Tony and Nat survived, Steve isn't old, Gamora and Loki were brought back, nobody is retired, and Peter lives with the Stark's full time. When the Extended Avengers come to visit along with their families, love, laughter, and a whole lot of hilarity ensue! T for swearing, possible future violence just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The Avengers week off was a fairly new concept in the group. Every few months, when it seemed like everyone needed a break, they would all gather at the Stark's cabin in upstate New York to spend time together as a group. Since the reversal of the snap and the resurrection of Loki and Gamora, it had become something cherished among the group, getting to spend time together after five years spent apart. It was usually a pretty huge event, with everyone involved dragging their families along for the fun. The Stark cabin was small, and an outsider would think that they would all go crazy packing so many goddamn people into such a small space, but they really wouldn't have it any other way. They didn't mind all sprawling across every available surface in the house, and packing all the kids into Peter and Morgans rooms each night, sometimes with everyone just passing out in one gargantuan tangle of limbs, because after everything they had been through, they were a family. One very, very large family.

See, it had began as just the six of them. Tony, Steve, Nat, Clint, Bruce, and Thor. Then came Rhodey, Wanda and Pietro. Next was Sam. And that was the team when they had split. But a lot had changed since then. Peter and Scott had been recruited in the fight. After Thanos, the growth was drastic. People who had once been considered allies and even enemies were now important parts of the team. Bucky and T'challa had become official members, as had Strange, although he did do begrudgingly. Scott had dragged Hope in with him, Carol was often lurking, although she couldn't make it this time, Thor had pulled Valkyrie into the fray, and convinced the rest of the group that Loki had changed and was now a worthy member of their team, with Bruce's help. Rocket and Nebula had introduced them all to the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Peter Quill, who Tony and Strange realized was definitely not as bad as they had originally thought (Peter Parker had always had faith in him), Gamora, level headed and kind, who became fast friends with Natasha (Bucky and Quill feared for their lives when those two got together), Drax, who's aloof and blunt attitude became more endearing the longer you knew him, Mantis, sweet and deceivingly naive for the amount of power she possessed, and Groot, a teenaged tree who immediately bonded well with the various other teens involved in the now expanded Avengers.

They had also established a branch who did not go out in the field, but instead worked behind the scenes doing science, strategic planning, monitoring all the hidden cameras and repairing suits and gear. Hacking databases for information grab missions, and orchestrating all the press, both good and bad surrounding the whole group. They were fully and completely also Avengers, having been recruited by various other members of the team, and spending missions working in the quinjet, waiting for those out in the field to return. Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis, recruited by Thor and Loki to work on anything relating to physics and astronomy. Michelle "MJ" Jones and Ned leeds, recruited by Peter parker, to monitor camera feeds and watch for injuries during battles, and hack remotely for intelligence gathering.(Ned nearly passed out when he realized he was technically and avenger. MJ had slapped him in the back of the head while Peter laughed hysterically, and it seemed to snap him out of it) Pepper Potts had been pulled to help orchestrate press releases and such, and Harley Keener worked on suit and gear maintenance whenever he was in town. T'challa had pulled shuri to work on suits and occasionally help with Bucky's arm if Peter, Tony, and Harley couldn't find the issue, and Rocket, who was, surprisingly the only other person as well versed in the art of the arm as Shuri herself, was not around to help. Scott and Hope had also convinced Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne to aid, Hank if time travel was involved or the shrink suits needed maintenance, and Janet to help with strategic planning and be the other functioning adult alongside Pepper. There were others, but they were a bit to wrapped up in their own work to pay attention to the multiple teenagers involved in the group. Morgan also joined this group frequently when not on missions to feel included, and she could actually be very helpful when it came to science and mechanics ("it seems to run in the family." Tony had said while observing Peter demonstrating how his web shooters worked to Morgan.)

This huge, extended, eccentric, ridiculous group, were a family and none of the would have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I know it's only been one day since i posted the chapter of this, but it's just all in my head, and ppl seem to like it, so here we go i guess!**

The day that everyone was arriving ended up being a beautiful sunny Friday afternoon. Everyone was coming that day and supposed to stay until the next Sunday. However, knowing them, everyone would end up making some excuse to stay longer. It wasn't like they didn't ever see each other besides this, but that was always under working circumstances, and it was nearly impossible to get _everyone_ somewhere at the same time, if only because there are so many of them.

That day had been the last day of Peter's Sophomore year of High School, and Midtown students always were excused early on the last day of school. When Happy had come to pick up Peter, he also got Ned and MJ and brought them over to the Stark's. When they arrived home, they were greeted by an ecstatic Morgan. She raced outside, completely barefoot in her little pink patterned romper, dark hair flying around her face. She had raced right past her brother and straight into the arms of MJ.

"MJ MJ MJ! I missed you so so so so so much! I kept telling Petey that you should come visit again, but he said now you're gonna stay for a whole week, so it's ok!" Morgen babbled happily as MJ smiled at the little girl in her arms. Peter huffed in mock indignance.

"My own little sister likes my girlfriend better than me!" He cried "Why are you like this, Morg?" Morgan giggled at him as MJ set her down. Peter held his arms out expectantly, waiting for his hug, but instead Morgan ran over to Ned.

"Hi Ned! Are you gonna stay allllll week too?" she asked drawing out the syllable adorably.

"Yup, sure am! We'll have to build some more legos while I'm here!" Ned told her enthusiastically.

"Yaaay! I love building legos with you!" Morgan rejoiced. Finally, Peter had had enough! He quietly snuck up behind Morgan, holding a finger to his lips to she Ned and MJ what he was doing. As she continued to ramble on and on about legos, he suddenly scooped her up and into his arms and began to tickle her mercilessly. Morgan was now laughing loudly, as was peter.

"Petey! Stop t-th-that tickles!" Morgan cried through her laughter.

"I'll stop when I get my hug, missy!" Peter teased her lightheartedly.

"Ok ok ok!" Morgan screeched as she somehow managed to turn around within his hold and wrap her little arms around his neck. As promised, Peter stopped tickling her and hugged her back, lifting her up into the air.

"Thank you, Morgs." He whispered into her ear. "Love you"

"I love you too Petey!" Morgan whispered loudly, causing MJ to smile widely and Ned to stifle his giggles.

Soon after this, they made their way into the house where Pepper was attempting to bake something, but struggling. That was something Peter always looked forward to during the week off. The whole group always did some baking, and the system was usually that the girls would bake while the men decorated. They needed everyone on hand for this because of the sheer magnitude of food they needed to feed the many super soldiers, enhanced beings, aliens, and gods that they always had hanging around. It usually ended up deteriorating into somewhat of a disaster, with the kitchen and dining room, and all the people, covered in loose ingredients and frosting. Needless to say, it was a peak chaotic experience. They said hello to Pepper, who greeted them warmly before returning to muttering about how she was no good at cooking by herself.

They always had rope everyone into helping make all the meals too, which was slightly less chaotic. They used to assign it to certain people, but then everyone discovered a very strange phenomenon. Every. Single. Avenger. Was a horrible cook on their own, or in small groups, but if they all worked together, they suddenly became gourmet chefs. They would work hard on cooking while Morgan and the Barton Kids played in the living room. Clint always took it upon himself to stomp around like Gordon Ramsay screeching obscenities at everyone as they worked. It was truly an amazing thing to witness.

"Dad! We're back!" Peter called in the direction of The garage, which had been converted into a lab since Tony came out of retirement. Peter's aunt had died about a month and a half after the battle with Thanos was over, It was a car accident, so fast she wouldn't have felt a thing, they told Peter. That was around a year ago, and now he had recovered well. Tony and Pepper had adopted him without a second thought, and before he could say a word he was moved into their cabin by the lake. Morgan had become his little sister in all ways except biology, just as Tony and Pepper had become his parents. He had started to call them mom and dad about 3 months ago. The first time he said it, they had both cried. By now they had adjusted, and Peter was even planning on changing his last name sometime before school started again. Peter Stark had a nice ring to it, he thought.

"Hey kid" Tony said as he walked down the hall. "Ooh. What's that smell? Is Pep trying to cook before everyone gets here?" he asked, wincing. The three teens nodded solemnly. "Yikes! Better go check up on that, you guys know how things work around here." Again they all nodded, displaying their sage wisdom on the topic.

Around an hour later, they had settled into a waiting game. Pepper was washing dishes, having given up on cooking without everyone else at Tony's urging. Ned sat on the couch in front of the tv, playing some video game he had found in Peter's room. MJ was perched on the kitchen island with Morgan in her lap talking to Pepper about the latest book she had been reading.

They could hear Tony and Peter bustling around upstairs, gathering up the seemingly infinite amount of pillows and blankets they needed for everyone to sleep and simply tossing them down the stairs as they found them, claiming there was no point in folding them because everyone will just mess them up right away anyways. When the week came around, nobody ever slept up stairs. They insisted on all being in the same large open space that was the combination of the kitchen, dining room, and living room.

It was actually extremely amusing, and whoever was first to fall asleep would get drawn on all over, and first to wake up would always take hundreds of photos of the others to use as blackmail. It was always Natasha, because no way was she getting blackmailed by anyone. There's actually several photos taken by her strewn across the galaxy at this point, because everyone either carries some around, or keeps some at their home, or in their ship, but basically anywhere a picture could go, they had them.

Nat claimed that her favorite was a shot taken a few months back, early in the morning, of Bucky and Sam under the Dining room table among the chairs. Bucky has both arms, flesh and metal raised far above his head, one of his legs straight out, the other bent slightly. The expression on his face, even in sleep, is vague annoyance. The reason for this is Sam, who is _all_ over the place.

His right hand has somehow matted itself into Bucky's long hair, although he lays at least three feet away from him. His lift foot extends out from under the table, and Peter remembers that Steve had complained all day about how Sam _would not stop kicking him. _He had also somehow managed to sling his right foot up, so it laid across Bucky's chest, his toes right in his face. Sam had a peaceful, somehow smug expression on his sleeping face. Nat got it framed and hung it in their living room. Peter had seen it.

In his head, Peter reviewed the itinerary for the week so far. They always baked, it was a staple. They swam in the lake, and cooked. They played video games, the universal favorites being Mario Kart and Just Dance. They watched movies, and always picked a tv show none of them had watched, whether it was a horror miniseries or a cheesy disney channel classic, it didn't matter, they loved to binge straight through all the way. The next day they would sleep. All day.

They had a big barbeque, and played volleyball on the lake beach. They had dance parties and played cards against humanity once the younger kids went to bed. They always held a big photoshoot, dressing up nicely and changing outfits and Tony hired a professional photographer to take some actual nice pictures of them, but that never quite worked out. It always just ended up being them taking turns photographing each other. They would spar to see who was strongest or most skilled while the others cheered them on.

They did science experiments and Peter took people swinging through the trees with him if they wanted. Loki and Wanda would use their magic to do tricks and fly people around. They spent one night camping under the stars in the yard, crowded around the fire that had been started with Thor's lightning roasting marshmallows. They always had to do some press conference and display team unity to the public, but this time Peter thought that he had a plan to get them out of that.

Peter was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of a car honking outside. They had begun to arrive.

"Here we go!" Peter muttered excitedly as he jumped down the whole staircase in one leap.

"_**No swinging down the stairs!" **_Tony screeched.

**Authors note: So how did we like that chapter? Next time everyone arrives! Pls pls pls review! You got a little taste of what kind of things you might see in upcoming chapters, but don't worry, i've go my own secret plans :) xoxo -Noelle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** **So here's chapter three! I don't have a set plan for this story, but I'm figuring it out as I go! Today we get to see everyone else! Lol are we excited?**

Peter raced through the living room, startling Ned and making him drop his controller. He continued out past the kitchen, noting that the others had made their way outside already. He could hear Ned and Tony trailing behind him out into the driveway.

There they could see that The first ones to arrive had been Rhodey and Bruce (who had a thing about punctuality,) carpooling since they lived near each other. Pepper was speaking to Bruce, while Morgan clung to his leg, and MJ was having an animated discussion with Rhodey about some changes he had asked her to make to his suit.

Peter hopped down the steps and wandered up behind Michelle, wrapping has arms around her from behind and lightly kissing her cheek. She swatted at him, intent on her conversation, and Rhodey laughed at his offended look.

"Hey Pete, good to see you!" Finally someone was acknowledging him!

"Good to see you too Rhodey! At least _someone _wants to talk to me!" Peter said, glaring indignantly at Michelle, who rolled her eyes, but remained in his embrace, seeming to enjoy it. Suddenly they heard a voice calling out from the porch.

"Well look what we have here! My so-called best friend, talking to the _teens_ before me? Why you gotta be that way, Platypus?" Tony yelled, descending the stairs. "You look pretty uncomfortable too, what's been going on down here?" Rhodey only looked at him with wide eyes, gesturing emphatically at the pair before them, who he now realized were paying no attention to him.

While he and Tony had been having their rather one-sided conversation, two more cars had pulled into the driveway. Out of one spilled the Barton clan, headed by Clint, who was walking straight towards them with a murderous look on his face. Once he reached them, he let out a small growl.

"Speak up Legolas, didn't quite catch that." Tony told him, looking curious as to what could have the man in such a foul mood.

"Goddamn Barnes!" Clint ground out, low enough that the younger children couldn't hear.

"Oh no, what did he do now?" Peter questioned

"Oh you'll see, you'll all see! When they get here you'll all see!" Clint muttered, walking away to greet Pepper and Morgan in a much more pleasant way.

"That was...strange." Michelle stated calmly as Peter, Tony, and Rhodey nodded along before turning their attention to the second car that had arrived. Out of it came Scott, Hope, and Cassie Lang. Scott and Hope had married about six months ago, and that was the last time they had really seen _everyone at once. _The Guardians hadn't been able to make it back to earth for a while, but today they were coming and Peter was ecstatic, even though Strange and Carol couldn't attend this week, everyone else would be there. Hank and Janet followed the Langs out of their car, and everyone was floating around exchanging hugs and you could hear the laughter from miles away. Scott walked up to Peter, who had untangled himself from Michelle, when she had gone to greet Cassie.

"My Bug Bro! I missed you, dude!" Scott said. Peter laughed and hugged him, before they both wandered off to speak with the others. Pepper, Mj, Cassie, Hope, and Janet were discussing what the baked treat of the week should be, but came to the conclusion that they should wait for Wanda, Nat, Darcy, Jane, the Valkyrie, Gamora, Mantis, and Nebula to make a final decision. Peter noted that the most popular choice was cakes and cupcakes, which was bound to get messy. He grinned.

He saw the next car pulling up and grinned when he recognized it. The front doors opened and Bucky and Natasha emerged.

"All I'm saying, Sam, is that you should knock on our door before just waltzing in!" Bucky cried, obviously exasperated. Sam clambered out of the back seat groaning.

"For the last _fucking time_ Barnes, it was an accident! I didn't mean to find out tha-" He was cut off by Bucky clamping his hand, his _metal _hand over Sam's mouth and glaring at him. Natasha turned away from them, smiling to herself, before noticing Peter.

"Hello Мой маленький паук!"(Hello my little spider!) she exclaimed, obviously glad to see him. As she pulled him into a hug, Peter murmured

"Hi мама паук, о чем они спорят?" (Hi Mama Spider, what are they arguing about?)Natasha, Wanda, and Bucky had been teaching him Russian, mainly so they could freak out the others or talk without them understanding.

"я расскажу позже, но это секрет" (I'll tell you later, but it's a secret) Natasha told him, glancing over at Bucky, who had released Sam and was now hugging Bruce. Peter nodded as she released him, turning at the sound of a motorcycle pulling up behind them. On it rode Steve and Wanda. Somehow, the living situation for that group had gotten a bit dicey. For a while, Bucky, Sam, and Steve had all lived together, and Nat and Wanda had shared an apartment. But somehow, one thing let to another, and now they all lived together with poor Sam, who was constantly surrounded by couples.

Suddenly there was a flash of blinding green light, and before them stood Thor, with Jane clinging to his chest and looking worried, Loki, with his arm around Darcy's waist as she looked on excitedly, and the valkyrie. They were instantly mobbed by the excited group of avengers, and everyone was hugging, and Loki and Wand were taking turns flying Morgan and the Barton children around while Laura supervised and Clint glared at Bucky, who stood with his arm around Nat protectively. That was Baffling to Peter, if there was one person he knew did not need protection, it was Natasha Romanoff.

They all looked up at the deep whirring of a ship's engine as the Benatar landed several yards away. Peter took off running towards the ship, he was _so_ excited to see them, and Nat trailed close behind. The ships docking bridge lowered and Quill and Gamora walked out side by side. Peter sprinted to them and hugged the both at the same time, one arm around each. They were prepared for this, and hugged him back tightly.

In Peter's, and everyone else's minds, he had three sets of surrogate parents. Tony and Pepper, who fed him, and taught him about life, who loved him, who he lived with, and called mom and dad, and loved with all his heart and soul.

Natasha and Bucky, who taught him Russian and baked cookies with him when he visited them, and always told him any news they had first, who comforted him when things became too much, and helped him learn to live with his PTSD, who would come and help him without question if he said the word.

And then there were Quill and Gamora. His space parents, as he liked to call them. They brought him cool souvenirs from other planets, and taught him to dance, and showed him their music, and helped him learn to fight with an aero-rig on and use a sword. Quill taught him how to pilot a spaceship, and Gamora had cheered them on happily. Peter had taught them about the internet and new music, and showed them the _Buzzfeed unsolved _about Quill. Peter liked to say that Quill was part of his namesake, the Parkers just hadn't known always knew how to give him the best advice if he needed help, and they were some of the warmest and most loving people he had ever met. He loved his space parents.

As Peter pulled away from the hug, he said

"Oh my god, I missed you guys _so_ much!"

"We missed you too!" Gamora cried, hugging him again, while Quill grinned.

"Hey Buddy! You know, we've got to get back down to earth more often!" Quill exclaimed. Behind them, the rest of the guardians poured off the ship, running to meet up with everyone else.

"You know Pete, Gamora and I have been meaning to ask if you'd like to come with us some time for a few weeks this summer. Become an honorary Guardian of the Galaxy? We miss you, and Groot would love to have another teenager around for awhile."

"Oh my god! Of course I'd wanna do that! I wanna be a Guardian!"

"We know kid, that's why we asked." Quill chuckled as the three of them turned to face everyone else, and were immediately swallowed in an enormous group hug.

**Authors Note: ****So, what do we think? Everyones here now, which is great! I'm gonna be focusing quite a bit on Peter's relationship with Bucky and Nat and Quill and Gamora, because i feel like not enough Fics talk about it! What do u guys wanna see in upcoming chapters? What's up with Bucky and Nat? Maybe you'll find out sometime soon :) **

**xoxo - Noelle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: ****Ok so I'm officially terrible, this took me two days to write and I totally spaced and forget to write in Harley, Shuri and T'challa, so I'm really sorry, but I think they won't be in this story, because I think I overestimated how many people I could write at once! In other news, we have a long chapter today! Enjoy!**

Once everyone had arrived and the greetings were over, they slowly filtered into the house. Morgan immediately raced up to her room, dragging the Bartons, except Clint, with her. Usually when they did this, the Barton kids would sleep in Morgans room, and Laura would go with them to keep an eye on them. Clint would sleep in the mess that was downstairs. It would have been strange had Laura not understood the way things were with the Avengers, and that sometimes they needed time with just the team. But this week Laura was not with them, as she had an important meeting with her employer, and had to travel overseas. Tonight, the kids would get to be alone all night.

Bucky immediately raced into the house and headed straight for the pile of blankets and pillows at the foot of the stairs. He snatched up three of the fluffiest blankets and two pillows and immediately carried them off into the corner of the room opposite the TV.

"Look, Nat! I got us the best spot!" He grinned from his corner. Natasha smiled at him. Sam glared at him. He had wanted that blanket!

The Guardians entered the house in a blur of bright colors and raucous laughter and red ravager leather. Rocket and Groot simply went and stood in the middle of the room, directly in front of the TV while the other five gathered a ridiculous amount of pillows and blankets, carting them over to the spot and dumping them there in a jumbled mess.

Quill grinned cheekily at Thor and his group, who decided to set up their mass of blankets a little to the left of the guardians. Thor and Jane had looked happy, but relatively civilized as they entered the house, but that wouldn't last long here. Darcy and Loki, on the other hand, had spun into the room in a hurricane of childish giggles and squeals, him sprinting in carrying her on his back and she clinging to him and laughing like a maniac. The Valkyrie was already halfway to being hammered.

Sam and Clint had settled in front of Buckey and Nat, just in the right place to both annoy the shit out of them(Sam) and eavesdrop on them(Clint.) In front of those two were Thor and company, bordered by the Guardians.

Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Janet, Hank, and Happy had settled on the leather sofa, content to just watch over the madness(for now at least.) Scott and Hope had opted for a little more chaos, sitting to the right of the Guardians with Ned and Cassie Behind them.

Steve and Wanda had dragged a loveseat in front of Clint and Sam and settled there.

"Where do you wanna go?" Peter questioned Michelle, surveying their options. As he looked on, things began to shift. Bucky stood up suddenly, pulling Nat up with him. They both gathered up their stuff grumbling under their breath about

"Stupid punk. Drags a couch right in front of us."

"Steve knows what he was doing. He just likes to terrorize us doesn't he?" This had in Turn caused Sam and Clint to relocate as well. Bucky and Nat started shoving people around until they ended up between the Guardians and the so called "Revengers" which was probably for the best, because somehow Quill and Thor ended up next to each other and there was no way that would end well. Clint and Sam took up residence behind them.

The current layout ended up similar to this. The tv is against one wall. Directly in front of it are the guardians. To their right are Scott and Hope, to their left, Bucky and Nat. On the left of Bucky and Nat were the revengers, including Bruce, Jane, and Darcy. Directly behind them, on their commandeered loveseat, were Steve and Wanda. Behind bucky and Nat are Clint and Sam, and behind Scott and hope are Cassie and Ned. Tony, Pepper, Hank, Janet, Rhodey, and Happy occupy the large leather sofa behind leaves a perfect gap between Clint and Sam and Cassie and Ned, Behind the Guardians and in front of the sofa.

Peter and Mj gather up the remaining blankets and pillows and trek to their spot, trying and failing not to step on anybody. The rivalries over pillows and blankets were really meaningless, they all knew. By morning no one would be where they started and they all accepted that.

Everyone sat happily chattering to one another, telling about experiences and missions and fights. Things that only the avengers could discuss. Peter had crawled over to Natasha and Bucky, begging to be let in on their secret.

"Пожалуйста пожалуйста пожалуйста! Нэт, ты обещал, что вы, ребята, скажете мне, и никто, кроме Ванды, не сможет даже понять нас прямо сейчас!" (Please, please! Nat, you promised that you guys would tell me, and no one except Wanda could even understand us right now!) Peter cried. He was going crazy, with a secret looming over his head.

"Все в свое время, паучок. Вы узнаете достаточно скоро."(All in good time, baby spider. You'll know soon enough.) Bucky told him calmly. Nat just grinned at them. Peter huffed irritatedly and crawled away from them, right over Quill, who screeched indignantly, and Clint, who had somehow made his way over to the Guardians and was currently harassing Rocket. Peter wondered how long it would be until he lost a finger.

Michelle grinned at him as he returned to his seat between her and Sam, who was glaring at steve and Wanda, who had been kicking him in the head whenever he turned his back. Payback, Steve called it.

"They wouldn't tell you?" She teased, knowing how much this annoyed him.

"Yeah! This is so weird, Mj! They always tell me everything!" Peter cried out, overly distraught at the situation. Michelle laughed quietly.

"Oh, this funny to you? You find my pain amusing! We'll just see about that!" Peter yelped, jumping on her in a hug, and beginning to tickle her.

"Peter, quit it!" She squealed through her giggles. Peter however, did no such thing, so Michelle had to get revenge. Suddenly, she hopped up, now sitting in his grasp, and pulled him to her, kissing him.

Peter quickly forget his surroundings, and wrapped his arms around her waist as hers curled around his neck. She was now sitting in his lp, and they were basically making out in front of all of the Avengers.

"Hey! PDA!" Clint shrieked at the top of his lungs, drawing all the attention to them.

"Woah, Stark, control your child!" Rocket yelled.

"Yeah Stark!" Bucky and Quill called out in unison. They had ended up sitting next to each other when Gmora and Bucky traded seats so she could talk to Nat. Quill, who could tell that something was up with their local russian assassins, was close to getting Bucky to tell him when the disturbance had occurred.

Now they both turned to look at each other in unison, and muttered "Creepy." In unison yet again. Gamora and Nat smiled at them before turning back to their own whispered conversation.

Tony glared at Bucky and Quill and muttered under his breath, just loud enough for them to hear

"Oh please, you say that as if you guys aren't just as much dads as I am." They both paled at that, as if he had been talking about something other than Peter, who was currently just glad to have the attention off him and Mj, who was smirking.

Quill and Bucky turned to look at Nat and Gamora, neither of whom had even noticed anything was happening, and continued whispering and giggling. Tony looked rapidly between the two pairs. Back and forth, back and forth. Suddenly, his eyes lit up.

"OH MY GOD!" He shouted

"What?" Thor asked curiously, his whole group turing around. Apparently they had been absorbed in their own issues, and hadn't noticed anything happening around them. They had been discussing their current living situation, which was...chaotic to say the least. They all lived together in a four bedroom house. Darcy and Loki shared a Wall with the Valkyrie, and apparently that was a good thing. Thor and Jane shared a wall with Bruce or Hulk, depending on the day, and Bruce was _this close _to moving because they were so loud.

There was also an issue with people throwing other people's things in the pool, mainly Loki, with Thor's food, but that was an issue for another day.

Bruce and Jane had started arguing, but not so heatedly that it would awaken the other guy, while Thor looked on awkwardly, apparently trying to make peace, while the Valkyrie drank, and Darcy and Loki watched the whole thing play out, occasionally adding their own two-cents only to be met with

"Not now, Darcy!" and

"SHUT UP BROTHER!" and occasionally a desperate

"Would you guys stop, please?" the would only laugh.

Now though, they were all looking expectantly at Tony, along with everyone else besides Quill, Gamora, Bucky, and Natasha.

"Them!" Tony squeaked, pointing at the four. Natasha and Bucky nodded at each other, and finally, Nat, smiling, said

"I'm Pregnant, we're having a baby!" The room absolutely erupted in sound. Everyone shouted congratulations at them, Thor's booming laughter, Clint vaguely growling about how "Dumbass Barnes got my best friend pregnant." Rocket, surprisingly, was demanding that in repayment for "Frequent arm maintenance" He be named Godfather

Steve clapped Bucky on the shoulder, saying

"Hm, I always thought I would have kids first." Grinning, Bucky responded

"Well then I won!"

Once everyone had calmed down and things were a bit quieter, Gamora and Quill looked at each other, and seemed to make a decision. They grabbed hands and stepped forward.

"Well…" Quill said, looking to Gamora.

"We're getting married!" She yelled. The women and girls all began shrieking at her, even those you would never expect to do so, like nebula, Mj, and the Valkyrie. They were all demanding to see the ring, and asking who would be bridesmaids, and "Oh, what color will the dresses be?" and to Peter's abject horror, they all seemed to be betting on who would catch the bouquet, and Michelle was the popular choice.

Natasha walked up to Gamora smiling.

"You better have this wedding within a month or next year, because I will not be pregnant at my best friend's wedding!" Gamora laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"Best man?" Bucky grinned, pointing to himself as he approached Quill, who laughed;.

"Nah man, sorry. I'm probably gonna make it Rocket after you tell him that Steve's gonna be the godfather. If he got neither he would be crushed." Qull grinned, glancing at the raccoon, who was currently perched on Thor's head, while it appeared that Darcy and Jane were trying to teach him to braid Loki's hair.

"Actually, Nat and I were thinking about godparents, and we decided to ask you and Gamora." Bucky said, conveniently leaving out the part where they had fought for hours over whether Clint or Steve should be Godfather before compromising and choosing Quill. Gamora had always been their first choice.

"That's awesome! 'Mora's gonna be so happy when she finds out!"

"Actually, Nat should be telling her right about...Now!" Bucky said, wincing slightly when the sharp squeal cut through the room.

Just as everyone was finally settling down after all the announcements, Pepper stood up, saying

"Come on everyone, it's time to start Baking!" Peter grinned as everyone filed out of the room. This would be good!

**Authors Note: ****Whew, that was a long one! So, all the announcements are out! We got some humor in there! I think this fic is gonna end up being partially sappy emotional stull like the last few chapters, or pure crack!fic like the next chapter ,hehehe! Review, Review, Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** **Ok, so this took me forever to write! I decided to make it fun, I really hope you enjoy! I should have a new Chapter up on my other story, **"**A New Family"** **by Sunday or Monday!**

Pepper walked purposefully towards the kitchen, everyone else following her at a close trickle, chatting and laughing as they came.

"Alright! Today we decided we would make cake and cupcakes! Since we're short a few members this week, we'll just all do everything instead of splitting up like we normally do! The recipe is on the fridge, you all know where everything is, let's get started!" She exclaimed. Baking day was always Pepper's favorite, she got to watch her insanely huge extended family struggle to make a simple cupcake.

Morgan and the Bartons had come thundering down the stairs again, grinning.

"We heard Cupcakes!" Morgan singsonged.

"Yep, you sure did!" Gamora laughed, picking up Morgan from where she stood behind her.

"Auntie 'Mora!" Morgan giggled as Gamora set her on Quills shoulders.

"Uncle Quill." Morgan said solemnly, patting his head and nodding as if she held some sacred knowledge about Quill. Bucky cast them a confused look. She leaned down as Quill held onto her feet to keep her steady, and whispered

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah Morgs, I did it." Quill whispered back to her, grinning. Morgan gasped melodramatically.

"Auntie 'Mora, lemme see your ring!" She cried. Peter looked between the three incredulously.

"You told Morg you were gonna propose and not me? Well, so much for 'We love you both equally.'" He muttered in mock hurt. Quill released one of Morgan's feet to ruffle Peters hair.

"Sorry bud, I needed a woman's point of view." He pointed up at Morgan, who was now admiring Gamora's ring.

"Hey, Star-boy, stop stealing my children! And don't drop my daughter!" Tony called from the other side of the room, where he had been diligently studying the recipe that was blown up on the screen of the fridge.

"I'm not stealing your kids, Stark." Quill rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure." Tony said sarcastically. "Don't act like you haven't heard Pete there call you and Gamora his 'Space Parents'" He said snarkily. Quill and Gamora grinned, while Peter turned the color of a tomato and morgan giggled from her perch.

"Ok guys, this recipe doesn't look too complicated, so let's grab the ingredients and get started." Natasha announced. Everyone began to bustle around the kitchen grabbing things and bumping into each other. Eventually they had ingredients out, and someone had been smart enough to print out some additional copies of the recipe before there was a mob scene at the fridge.

Things quickly devolved into chaos from there. Morgan remained safely on Quills shoulders, gripping the collar of his jacket to keep steady. This was a blessing for Quill because it prevented Thor from tackling him in search of the food dye.

"Who has taken the colorant of the edibles!?" He cried, racing around opening and closing cabinet doors rapidly. Nebula and Bruce actually managed to produce a full bowl of batter successfully, but Steve had knocked it over while reaching for a whisk, and no one had bothered to clean it up.

Although they weren't in the recipe, Sam had gotten out chocolate chips and tossed them one by one at Bucky, making him turn around over and over searching for the perpetrator.

At some point, no one knew quite when, Loki had found an apron and donned it over his clothes.

Tony was having issues with an electric mixer, and he nearly caught Wanda' hair in it, and would have had Rhodey not grabbed her in time and warned her and the rest of the girls (and Bucky and Loki) to beware of Tony and his mixer of doom. Every last one of them tied their hair back except Loki, who turned to Tony and simply said

"Touch my hair I touch your spine." And turned around and walked away. Tony was frightened.

Someone had given Clint the powdered sugar, expecting him to make frosting, but he just perched on top of the cabinets, eating it with his hands and giggling maniacally.

Darcy and Jane, in a bid to accomplish something, had gotten out the vanilla extract, but had it snatched by Rocket, who drank the whole bottle straight, to many the disgusted look.

Peter and Michelle had been working, and ended up producing several very large bowls of bright blue frosting, enough for everyone, who they knew would get nothing done. Peter had somehow managed to dye both his hand blue, while Mj hid the rest of the food dye from Thor.

Ned and Cassie had been working, but the had turned to ask The Valkyrie if she had any salt with her, but she was no help, as she attempted to corral Thor, who was now in a mad search for Eggs, which no one would give to him because he would break them immediately.

While their backs were turned, Morgan and Quill had waltzed by, snatching up their bowl of batter, which at that point was just butter and sugar, and devouring it quickly before placing the empty bowl back where it belonged.

Someone (Groot) Had spilled melted butter all over the floor, and someone else (Bucky) Had slipped in it, managing to throw a large bowl filled to the brim with batter across the room, and right onto Steve. Wanda had began to giggle as she wiped it from his eyes, and he glared at his best friend, who glared at Groot, who glared at the butter on the floor. No one cleaned any of it up. Steve just continued covered in batter.

Gamora was attempting to help Drax and Mantis with their batter, but they wouldn't listen to her and just kept eating everything they could get their hands on.

Pepper had focused and managed to make several bowls of successful batter, which she moved to the dining room until the kitchen was less of a hazard.

Scott had attempted to pour flour into a bowl straight from the bag, although Hope had advised against it, and it had all poofed right out of the bowl and all over him, and, unfortunately, Natasha, who had been attempting to wrestle the bag of powdered sugar from Clint's hands, unsuccessfully.

By this the time Pepper returned from her final trip into the dining room, she walked in on this scene.

Thor had gotten away from the Valkyrie and found the food dye, immediately pouring down Loki's back. In retaliation, Loki magicked some of Peter and Mj's frosting out of the bowl and slapped it onto Thor's face.

Gamora was staring incredulously at Mantis and Drax, who had found a chicken outside somewhere when she had mentioned she couldn't find any more eggs.

"Is this not the earth beast that produces the eggs?!" Drax cried, holding the bird out toward her with both hands as Mantis nodded along enthusiastically.

Steve was covered in batter and carrying Wanda on his back as she held a large bowl of dark purple glaze high in the air with her magic. They were getting suspiciously close to Bucky, who was the second person to attempt wrestling the bag of Powdered sugar from Clint. Clint Squawked like a bird at him, and Bucky looked taken aback.

Sam had run out of chocolate chips, and was now chucking large campfire sized marshmallows at Bucky's head, which he caught and squished into a pile of goo on the floor with his metal hand.

Darcy and Jane had what looked like a bowl of mashed fruit out in front of them, and both of their hair was full of it. They glared at the bowl, before suddenly registering the shouts coming from Thor and Loki and went to try and control that disaster.

The Valkyrie just looked bored.

At this point, Rocket had consumed two more bottles of vanilla extract, three of Sam's marshmallows, and several raw eggs, and joined Clint atop the cabinets giggling maniacally.

Ned and Cassie had failed in locating their batter, and were now just sitting on the counter top laughing at Peter and Mj.

Peter had gotten his hands covered in food dye, and they were both scrubbing harshly at his hands in the kitchen sink. What they didn't know was that he had also had some on his lips, so when they had kissed, they had both effectively dyed both their mouths blue.

Quill and Morgan had almost fell on Groots spilt butter, but, thankfully, had not. Groot, however had. The three were now creeping around stealing bits and pieces of food from everyone, making faces to match the taste.

For some unknown reason, Tony had the blender out and was adding ingredients into it. That made Pepper very nervous.

Nebula and Bruce had somehow ended up helping with the acquiring of Drax's chicken, and were now being scolded by Gamora.

Natasha and Scott had gotten into a small flour fight, and were both covered head to toe in the stuff, as was Hope.

Then, all Hell broke loose. Several things happened in quick succession. First, Steve and Wanda reached Bucky, dumping the purple glaze atop his head. He had startled and backed into Nat, who had begun to chuck handfuls of flour at him. Quill, Morgan, and Groot discovered Peter and Mj's stash of frosting and decided to grab it, leaving only two of the twelve bowls. They began chucking globs of frosting at anyone close enough to get hit.

Then, Tony turned on the blender, completely forgetting the lid and spattering everyone and the whole kitchen with batter. Everyone froze for a second, and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Then they were all screaming and tossing things at each other. The chaos coaxed Rocket and Clint down from the cabinets, and clint grabbed a handful of frosting and chucked it at Sam, who for some reason chose to pick up Bucky's pile of marahmell goo, and drop it on Steve's head.

Everyone raced around throwing food, someone broke and egg over Quills head, Peter ended up covered in frosting, and somehow the purple glaze. Gobs of batter and frosting flew aided by bubbles of green and red magic, everyone was screaming and laughing and covered head to toe with food.

They all froze when they hear the sliding glass door open.

"What the hell…" T'challa sighed, shaking his head at the disaster area. Shuri stood behind him, grinning.

**Authors Note: ****Soooo, did you like it? Was it funny? What do you wanna see next? Shuri and T'challa are here! Review, Review, Review!**


End file.
